Soul Taker
by Keladieea
Summary: ::UPDATED CH.15! FINALLY!:: There is a taker, and there is a giver. One fierce and dangerous, feasting off the souls of elves, gaining strength, to ultimately become the end of all Middle-Earth. This One is the Soul Taker.
1. Prologue: The Palace of Thranduil

Title: Soul Taker  
  
Author: Keladieea  
  
Summary: There is a taker, and there is a giver. One fierce and dangerous, feasting off the souls of elves, gaining strength, to ultimately become the end of all Middle-Earth. This One is the Soul Taker.  
  
Author's Note: This is an AU. The Fellowship was never formed, and the ring was destroyed after Islidor destroyed Sauron.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR, but I own my little world and its characters  
  
Read and Review please!  
  
  
  
Soul Taker  
  
Prologue: The Palace of Thranduil  
  
The sun was shining brightly with the clouds stating a silent, yet clear contrast beside it. The wind was blowing a merry tune and the trees of Mirkwood were singing along. Through the woods, and down an old dirt path, stood a palace. The palace of King Thranduil, King of North Mirkwood. Inside, halls were lit with antique torches, and the walls were covered in paintings of some of the most Noble Elves of Mirkwood.  
  
Yet, despite the clear sign of strictness in the Palace of Thranduil, the upstairs quarters of Prince Legolas Greenleaf were the opposite practice of his father's. Things were loud, and giggling could be heard all the way to the great stairwell in the center of the palace. Most of the servants in the Palace of Thranduil ignored the loudness that flowed through the marble halls, while new servants peered down the hall, towards the east wing where Legolas' quarters were located. The older, more experienced servants would pat the younger servants on the shoulder, and tell them that such a racket was nothing uncommon in the Palace of Thranduil.  
  
What the younger servants didn't know, was that Legolas was having a daily romp in his room, playing tag with his beloved Irisaylia. Irisaylia Stargaze was not of royal or noble blood,nor was she of an exquisite faraway land. Irisaylia was of Mirkwood, and she was born to a shopkeeper and housewife, poor. She had befriended Legolas Greenleaf when she was only a young elfling, and they had become fast friends, and in time, they grew to love one another. Having spent more then centuries together, they knew it was right.  
  
Legolas practiced his archery in the late mornings, and tended to royal business in the early afternoon. Irisaylia spent her late mornings preparing to enter the village where she helped in a flower shop, then she journied to the school house, where her younger nieces were released from school in the early afternoons. She would accompany them to their home on the edge of the village, and then return to the palace, where she helped with the upkeep of the royal garden. By then, Legolas would be done, and come and sweep her off her feet, and take her somewhere where they could be alone, let it be a waterfall, lake, or somewhere in the forest of Mirkwood. They would talk for hours, then go back to the palace, and join King Thranduil in dinner, and retreat for dessert in their room. Everyday they would follow this routine, and neither got tired from it.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, I know that this is not much of a start, but believe me, it does get longer and the point will soon arise!! 


	2. Chapter One: The Return of the Soul Take...

Title: Soul Taker  
  
Author: Keladieea  
  
Summary: There is a taker, and there is a giver. One fierce and dangerous, feasting off the souls of elves, gaining strength, to ultimately become the end of all Middle-Earth. This One is the Soul Taker.  
  
Author's Note: This is an AU. The Fellowship was never formed, and the ring was destroyed after Islidor destroyed Sauron.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR, but I own my little world and its characters  
  
Read and Review please!  
  
  
  
Soul Taker  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Return of the Soul Taker  
  
  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf! You will release me at once! This is a game of tag, not maul Irisaylia." An elf with ebony black hair said in a cheery tone as she was tackled by a taller, more built, blonde elf.  
  
"Will I now?" The blonde taunted his capture, pinning her softly to the marble wall.  
  
"Yes, you will, or I will take this matter to the King." The female said in a defiant tone.  
  
"I think you will not. I think you rather enjoy this romp we are having." Legolas said in a soft voice.  
  
"And that you are correct good prince." She cooed in a tiny voice.  
  
Legolas smiled, and his eyes sparkled. He lowered his head and she raised hers, meeting him half way and then their lips connected in a soft, tender kiss. He drew her closer to his body, and heard her whimper.  
  
They drew back, and Legolas saw his Irisaylia breathing softly.  
  
"You always seem to amaze me, Aylia." He said in a whisper.  
  
"As do you, Legolas." She whispered in return.  
  
They smiled at eachother, and then she took his hand.  
  
"Is it time for our routine to begin my lady?" Legolas asked like a child as she led him from the room.  
  
Outside his room, a servant handed a black cloak to Irisaylia, and she pulled it on, "Yes Legolas...it is time for you to practice your archery."  
  
The servant who stoof behind her suddenly let out a gasp, and raised a hand to her, "Lady, you will bow and address Legolas as Prince Legolas Greenleaf, bow once more, and take your leave!"  
  
Irisaylia turned around and stared at him as if he were a bug to be squashed, "You must be new here. I go by the name Irisaylia Stargaze."  
  
Legolas stepped up, "Good servant, you have made a mistake. You see, my beloved Irisaylia does not have to follow such silly traditions. She is the one who keeps me in line most times."  
  
The servant bowed, muttered an apology, and stepped back against the wall.  
  
As the two elves made their way to the great stairwell, Irisaylia commented, "You would think some elves would know who I am! I am always seen with you on royal occasions, some guards don't believe me half the time when I state who I am!"  
  
"My love," Legolas stopped and kissed the palm of her hand, "are you not happy here with me?"  
  
"Legolas!" Irisaylia cried out, "Of course I am happy here with you! How could I not be? You are so kind to me. I want to be with you, Legolas."  
  
Legolas just smiled, for her answer was enough for him.  
  
  
  
Irisaylia made her way down the dirt streets of the village, right to the school house. As soon as she was stepping onto the cobble stone sidewalk, a bell rang and young elves came tumbling out of the school, each eager to go home. Two chestnut haired elves ran towards Irisaylia, and skidded to a stop before her.  
  
"Greetings Animaya. Animayla." She smiled at the elven girls before her.  
  
"Greetings Aunt Irisaylia!" They both said in unison.  
  
"Will Legolas ever be here to greet us?" Animaya asked.  
  
"Perhaps one day." Irisaylia smiled at her nieces.  
  
They walked down the cobble stone sidewalk, the girls giggling as Irisaylia told them of the Royal Blunders, things that went wrong because of her and Legolas' practical jokes.  
  
"One day, I want to live in a palace. And I will marry a prince!" Animayla declared.  
  
"And I!" Animaya cheered.  
  
"Well I wish you both luck, princes are not easy to tame." Irisaylia smiled.  
  
"That they are not." Said a voice from the wooden gate they stopped at, "Greetings sister."  
  
Irisaylia smiled at her older, wiser sister, Mijuielle.  
  
"Greetings sister." She replied.  
  
"I suppose you wouldn't like to join me for a cup of honey tea after I put the younglings to nap?" Mijuielle asked.  
  
"I would be honored Mijuielle." Irisaylia grinned, and entered the gate of the Frareleaf home.  
  
Mijuielle Frareleaf was raising Animaya and Animayla alone, but often received help from Irisaylia and her parents.  
  
Irisaylia entered the little cottage, and sat in the kitchen on a stone chair. Minutes later, Mijuielle returned from upstairs, and the house was silent of the normal giggles of twin girls.  
  
"How are things at the Palace of Thranduil?" Mijuielle asked as she poured the hot tea into two wooden cups.  
  
"Quiet and loud. Loud when me and Legolas are together, quiet when royal business is tended to." Irisaylia smirked.  
  
"You and Prince Legolas make quite a couple. You are the reality to his world I suppose?" Mijuielle predicted.  
  
"What do you mean?" Irisaylia sipped at her tea.  
  
"He must live a pampered life, he is a prince. Do you have to knock him down a few notches at points?" Mijuielle restated her question in other words.  
  
"Never. He is like a reality to me, in the aspect that I live a fairy tale life as the twins would say." Irisaylia replied, "But, dear sister, I must be returning."  
  
They stood, and Mijuielle walked her to the gate, "Don't become a stranger again. Do more than just walk the twins home, come in!"  
  
"I promise I won't Mijuielle." Irisaylia smiled, "I will visit soon, maybe Legolas will join me."  
  
"That would send Animaya and Animayla into a splendorous fit of excitement and giggles." Mijuielle predicted.  
  
"That it would sister. That it would." Irisaylia laughed.  
  
Suddenly the skies of Mirkwood grew dark, and the booming of drums sounded in the forest. Irisaylia casted her look towards the forest that began at the end of the street and Mijuielle's cottage.  
  
"Orcs!" Irisaylia knew the booming of drums, "Mijuielle, you must take the twins and hide in your cellar! You must! Go now!"  
  
"What of you sister?" Mijuielle ran towards the door of her home.  
  
Irisaylia drew her broad sword from beneath her dark cloak that touched the ground, "I will be fine. GO NOW!"  
  
Mijuielle slammed the door shut and Irisaylia knew she would be safe. The elven warrior ran down the dirt streets, instructing people to hide.  
  
As she reached the other end of the village, she saw the orcs coming out of the forest. She picked up her pace, and ran down a path in the new woods towards the palace. An orc from a nearby tree suddenly pounced onto her. She let out a scream and fell. She stood in an instant and grabbed her sword.  
  
"Come beast! Let us dance shall we?" She taunted the stupid creature.  
  
It snarled and charged. She brought up her sword, bringing down on the side of the creature's neck. It made a nice clean slice through, and the orc fell and the ground shook as he hit. She looked up and saw the army of orcs coming. She turned and ran back onto her path.  
  
"Faster Irisaylia!" She cursed herself.  
  
She tumbled and jumped over logs that had purposely been put in the path, and finally made it to the gates of the Palace of Thranduil. The guards recognized her, and let her in. Just as they shut the gates, orcs came into view on the other side.  
  
Legolas was running towards a panting Irisaylia.  
  
"Are you alright Aylia?" Legolas reached her, and cupped her cheek in his hand.  
  
"That I am." Irisaylia looked on as the orcs rattled the gates, "What is going on?"  
  
"That I do not know my love." Legolas replied.  
  
Rain began pouring down hard, and Legolas led Irisaylia to the palace.  
  
"Legolas! Irisaylia!" Thranduil ran towards them when they entered the palace, "Are the orcs in?"  
  
"No ada. What is going on?" Legolas demanded to know.  
  
Thranduil's face paled, "I have just gotten word of a disaster near the edges of Rivendell. He has returned Legolas. He who is a firery shadow of death, a plague that walks Middle-Earth once again. The Soul Taker."  
  
Legolas and Irisaylia bothed paled. They knew of this...Soul Taker. That was not his original name, he had once been a wizard. Not as powerful as Gandalf, but nonetheless a wizard. Over three thousand years ago evil had overtaken the wizard, and he fell harder than anyone could imagine. A short decade later, after everyone forgot this evil, he arose again as the Soul Taker. Legolas and Irisaylia had lived through this, but they were only elflings, no more than ten years old.  
  
"What of the disaster near Rivendell?" Irisaylia asked quietly.  
  
"Three elves had their souls taken from them. All three were dead when found. Let us pray that the Soul Taker kills everyone he takes souls from." Thranduil explained.  
  
"What?" Legolas stared at him.  
  
"My son, if the Soul Taker does not kill them, then they might as well be dead. The soul of an elf is the thing that keeps us going. You must realize this. Your mother..." His voice broke off.  
  
"Mother?" Legolas gasped, he stepped back, "Please tell me she was not a victim of the Soul Taker."  
  
"Son, your mother was a victim. And she lived. Years ago she did pass on, but without a soul. She sat in her quarters all day, not moving." Thranduil replied softly.  
  
"My mother lived all that time, and you never told me?" Legolas had tears brimming in his eyes, he kept backing up.  
  
"You were young Legolas! I was protecting you, it would've broken your heart to see her the way she was." Thranduil reasoned.  
  
"No. I have such few memories of my mother. All I remember is the way her hair blew in the wind, and when she took me out into the gardens, how delicious the food was that she made and packed herself. She would hold me in the her arms, and we'd twirl around until we were both so dizzy that we had to fall into the soft grass, then we would point out the shapes of the clouds." His voice trembled, "And now, I remember just them days, but not her face. Never her face. It's blank."  
  
He now had his back to the wall, and he slowly slid down it, and pulled his knees to his chest. The tears unleashed themselves, and he sobbed quietly.  
  
"Legolas..." Irisaylia sat beside him, and pulled him to her, "Din tithen pen Silence little one."  
  
"Amin hiraetha I'm sorry." He said quietly.  
  
"Lle uume nyare amin You did not tell me." Irisaylia said in a whisper.  
  
"Amin sinta, Amin hiraetha I know, I'm sorry." Legolas said with a sob.  
  
"Din Silence." Irisaylia commanded softly.  
  
She held him and rocked him against her on the marble floor for over an hour.  
  
~*~  
  
There's chapter one, I told you it would be longer and more into the story!!! hehe, please review 


	3. Chapter Two: The Anger of Thranduil

Title: Soul Taker  
  
Author: Keladieea  
  
Summary: There is a taker, and there is a giver. One fierce and dangerous, feasting off the souls of elves, gaining strength, to ultimately become the end of all Middle-Earth. This One is the Soul Taker.  
  
Author's Note: This is an AU. The Fellowship was never formed, and the ring was destroyed after Islidor destroyed Sauron.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR, but I own my little world and its characters  
  
Read and Review please!  
  
  
  
Soul Taker  
  
Chapter Two: The Anger of Thranduil  
  
Thranduil left the quietness of his library, and went off in search of his son and his companion. He could not find them anywhere and he wondered if maybe they had gone to survey the damage in the village. He then saw a servant, an older one, motioning the King to him.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Thranduil asked as he neared.  
  
"The Prince and Mistress Stargaze are in the Lady's den. They insisted on going there, even though it was off limits. The Prince looked upset, and the lady with him had to support him as they walked." The servant explained.  
  
"Thank you." Thranduil nodded, and headed off towards his beloved Queen's quarters.  
  
He heard laughter, and he poked his head into the Queen's den. Legolas and Irisaylia were sprawled before a fire, and Legolas tickling his beloved.  
  
"Stop Legolas!" Irisaylia giggled.  
  
"Never, my princess!" Legolas cheered.  
  
They became silent, and Legolas leaned down, Irisaylia pinned beneath him. Thranduil pulled his head from the doorway, not wanting to see the affection between his son and the girl.  
  
Irisaylia stared up at her love, and felt his lips graciously touch hers. The kiss was gentle, and Legolas wrapped an arm underneath her, the other cupping her cheek. Minutes later, they pulled apart. They sat and stared at the fire in silence.  
  
"Legolas." Thranduil stepped into the room.  
  
"Ada!" Legolas jumped to his feet, offering his hand to Irisaylia. She accepted it, and stood.  
  
"You know these rooms are off limits." Thranduil scolded him, and confused even himself at the sound of his nasty tone.  
  
"I..." Legolas stopped short, not sure of what to say.  
  
"He just wanted to come here, milord, to remember some more of his mother." Irisaylia quickly explained.  
  
"Are you the one who suggested this absurd idea?" Thranduil raised his voice to the girl. He had never disliked Irisaylia, he was actually quite fond of her, but who was she to go against his rules?  
  
"N-no." Irisaylia faltered, and lowered her head.  
  
"That, I fear, I am finding unbelievable." Thranduil growled.  
  
Legolas stared at his father, he had never seen him angry like this.  
  
"I am sorry milord." Irisaylia said quietly.  
  
"Sorry? You went against my rules, that work in MY palace!" Thranduil yelled at her.  
  
Irisaylia winced at his voice, and cowered under his gaze, "I said I was sorry milord."  
  
Thranduil was furious. He knew none of this was Legolas, or Irisaylia's fault, but he needed to blame someone. He raised his hand, and a smack echoed off of Irisaylia's cheek. Her head turned with the hit, and a sob racked her body. Thranduil instantly regretted what he had just done.  
  
"Irisaylia..." His voice shook, "I-I did not mean to..."  
  
Legolas halted him, "Stop it father."  
  
Legolas pulled Irisaylia into the safety of his arms. He whispered soothing words into her ear as Thranduil walked out of the room.  
  
"Love, are you alright?" He asked softly.  
  
"I will be fine." Irisaylia nodded.  
  
Legolas kissed her forehead, "The darkness of the sky has gone. The orcs will not be in the village now."  
  
"Shall we go? I want to check on my parents, and my sister." Irisaylia asked in a childlike voice.  
  
"Yes. We shall go." Legolas smiled, and kissed her again.  
  
  
  
Irisaylia could not believe the sight before her. The village was in a pure mayhem. Smoke billowed from the fire raging still, even though there were no houses of shops standing.  
  
"Legolas..." Irisaylia let out a ragged breath, "What happened?"  
  
Legolas took her hand, as they stopped in front of a yard where the white, wooden fence stood tall, and an old house up the cobble path had fallen. The house belonged to Irisaylia's parents.  
  
"No!" She yelled and ran forward.  
  
She tumbled through the debris, and saw a sight a child should never see. Her father lay still in the mist of all the mess, a wooden pillar piercing his chest. Irisaylia froze, and studied the scene before her. Her father, she realized, was dead.  
  
"Irisaylia?" Legolas approached her, and stopped, "Oh Irisaylia...."  
  
She nodded through her tears, and turned into his arms. Her mother was nowhere to be seen, which meant the orcs had taken her prisoner, to torture her.  
  
"She will not live! The orcs will torture her, no elf should have to go through it." She sobbed.  
  
"Ssshhh." Legolas comforted her.  
  
Irisaylia realized that Legolas was always there, no matter the amount of pain, he would always be ready to comfort her when she needed it.  
  
"Mijuielle! Animaya and Animayla!" Irisaylia said suddenly.  
  
The two elves raced through the debris of the village, where they came upon the smoldering Frareleaf house. Irisaylia saw two chestnut coloured heads, and ran to them.  
  
Mijuielle was laying, lifeless next to her lifeless daughter, Animaya. Animayla was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Please, not them..." Irisaylia sobbed and fell to her knees.  
  
"Animayla!" Legolas cried out in search of the little girl, "ANIMAYLA!"  
  
The skies thundered loudly, and black cascaded once more over Mirkwood.  
  
"Irisaylia, we must go." Legolas ushered her up.  
  
"I can't." Irisaylia sobbed.  
  
"Please Irisaylia." Legolas pleaded.  
  
"Legolas..." She cried.  
  
"Ssshhh...come on." Legolas knew that with Irisaylia in this state that the orcs would surely catch them. So he did the only thing he knew he could, he lifted Irisaylia into his arms, and took off on his swift, elven feet.  
  
  
  
Irisaylia laid on their bed, helplessly crying and shivering. Legolas came back into the room, and saw her shaking violently. He realized that she was indeed in a great amount of pain.  
  
"Irisaylia, I brought you some hot tea." Legolas offered.  
  
"Mijuielle and me drank tea last time I seen her. I never thought it would be our last drink together." Irisaylia admitted.  
  
Legolas set the tray of tea on his desk, and turned towards the bed, "Irisaylia, I'm here. You didn't let me suffer alone earlier, so I won't let you suffer alone now."  
  
He crawled into the bed, and pulled her into his chest.  
  
"Din melamin Silence my love." Legolas whispered.  
  
Irisaylia relaxed in his arms, and soon he knew that she was in sleep that was full of horrid nightmares that he could not save her from.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, Chapter Two is done... yay... I hope I can get more reviews, but even if I don't, I won't stop posting chapters...  
  
And I know that Thranduil was probably acting out of character, but I always pictured him to have his meaner side... Like Legolas. Legolas is a quiet, barely speaking elf from what I've read, but I can see he has his more 'warrior' side to him as well. A serious side if you want to call it... 


	4. Chapter Three: Kisses in the Rain

Title: Soul Taker  
  
Author: Keladieea  
  
Summary: There is a taker, and there is a giver. One fierce and dangerous, feasting off the souls of elves, gaining strength, to ultimately become the end of all Middle-Earth. This One is the Soul Taker.  
  
Author's Note: This is an AU. The Fellowship was never formed, and the ring was destroyed after Islidor destroyed Sauron.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR, but I own my little world and its characters  
  
Read and Review please!  
  
  
  
Soul Taker  
  
Chapter Three: Kisses in the Rain  
  
Legolas woke up, and found Irisaylia still sleeping, this time quietly in his arms. He also knew that today would be different. He would have to attend many royal meetings, and Irisaylia's day was offset because the village was destroyed.  
  
"Legolas," She whispered, "You are going to have many meetings today. What am I to do? I'm so terrified, and I don't want to be alone."  
  
"Din melamin." Legolas kissed her brow, "You will join me."  
  
"In the meetings?" Irisaylia seemed surprised.  
  
"Yes. And I will keep you at my side at all costs." Legolas confirmed.  
  
"You truly are wonderful Legolas." Irisaylia smiled, and kissed his softly.  
  
"As are you, my beloved." Legolas replied.  
  
He leaned down, and kissed her stronger then he would normally have done. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her body. His hands wandered up her gown, and his thumbs caressed the sides of her waist, his lips made their way down to her neck, and then her upper chest, just above her breasts.  
  
"Legolas, we have to stop..." Irisaylia said with a regretful tone.  
  
"I know." Legolas panted.  
  
"We'll continue this later." Irisaylia whispered.  
  
Legolas stared down at her, and caressed her face with the back of his slender hand. He kissed her, knowing it would go nowhere, and got up, "Come."  
  
She arose from their bed, and went to change. Minutes later she returned in a long, forest green dress with a tanktop type sleeves.  
  
"You are beautiful." Legolas commented.  
  
"And you, my prince, are quite handsome." She said, "Your green tunic would look nice with my dress...on the floor."  
  
Legolas widen his eyes at her sudden comment, and he kissed her.  
  
"You must not speak like that melamin, or I will take you right here on the floor." Legolas whispered.  
  
"Mmmm..." Irisaylia moaned at his touch.  
  
She had never be intimate with any man before, and she wanted it to be special. With Legolas, it would be. She loved him, though they had never spoken their feelings of love to eachother aloud, they knew in their hearts.  
  
"Come, my lady." Legolas pulled back and led her from the room.  
  
They walked, hand in hand, down the corridor and into the royal court. Despite the glares, Legolas led Irisaylia through the crowd, nand a servant put a chair next to Legolas' for her. She sat beside him and avoided the gazes she received from Thranduil, and many of the elven ladies in the court.  
  
Irisaylia found herself dozing off in the next three hours, but stayed as awake as she could manage. Then something got her attention.  
  
"Milord," An older elf addressed the King, "I found this little girl crying in the ruins. I do not know what to do with her, she seems to have no family."  
  
Irisaylia opened her eyes, and saw the man before her holding Animayla.  
  
"Aunt Irisaylia!" Her niece called out.  
  
"Animayla!" Irisaylia and Legolas both jumped to their feet and approached the child.  
  
"Oh Animayla, I was so worried about you!" Irisaylia pulled her into her arms, hugging her tightly.  
  
Legolas wrapped his arms around the two, and they look as a normal family would. Irisaylia carried her up to the chair, but Thranduil insisted that he hold Animayla in his lap. Irisaylia watched the two sitting in the thrown, as if Thranduil was a grandfather to Animayla. Irisaylia was touched by the sight, and Legolas took her hand in his.  
  
After the court, Thranduil approached Legolas and Irisaylia, still holding Animayla in his arms.  
  
"Irisaylia, I am sorry for last night. Please, forgive me." Thranduil pleaded.  
  
"Of course I will, my King." Irisaylia smiled.  
  
"Do you plan on taking care of Animayla?" Thrandui asked, knowing the child was sleeping in his arms.  
  
"I do not know how I will. I do plan on helping the fight against the Soul Taker, and that would require me to go to Rivendell." Irisaylia admitted.  
  
"If you would grant me permission, I would like to take care of Animayla and raise her." Thranduil requested.  
  
"Of course you may!" Irisaylia smiled.  
  
Thranduil bid them farewell, and walked off, planning everything out for Animayla.  
  
Legolas turned to Irisaylia, "You plan on going to Rivendell to help?"  
  
"Yes Legolas." She replied.  
  
"I will be worried about you, but I plan on going as well." Legolas smiled, and kissed the palm of her hand.  
  
Irisaylia pulled him in for a gentle kiss.  
  
  
  
Later that evening, after Animayla was fed and put to sleep, Legolas and Irisaylia made their way out to the lake. They walked in silence, but remained content with just being in eachother's presence. Legolas held her hand, and they finally reached the lake. Legolas stripped down to his bare skin, and waded into the water. When he turned around, Irisaylia was also naked, and he studied her body.  
  
"You are beautiful melamin." He admitted softly.  
  
She blushed, and followed him into the water. They swam out, and Irisaylia found herself in his embrace, kissing him tentatively. He pulled her against him, and her breasts found closure against his chest. Thunder echoed from the sky above them, but it was not orcs, only a storm moving in. Rain poured down on them, and Irisaylia started to giggle, Legolas laughing all the while.  
  
He slowly led her from the water, with no hopes of being dry as the rain still poured. But he led her into the woods, sheltered, and they climbed up a large tree. Irisaylia shivered and Legolas wrapped his arms around her as they found themselves in a tree that provided space and a bed in its close branches.  
  
Legolas laid her down and kissed her with caution, not wanting to take anything to fast. His kisses wandered downward, to her soft breasts. He swirled his tongue around them, and Irisaylia cried out. He grinned, and placed kisses on her stomach. He made his way back up her body after bringing her to the brink of ultimate pleasure, and kissed her again.  
  
"Legolas..." She let out a ragged breath and pushed her hips against him.  
  
"Are you sure about this melamin?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Uma. Yes.." She whispered.  
  
"Lle luhta amin.You have enchanted me." Legolas moved his hips, and burried himself deep inside her.  
  
She let out a cry of pain, and relaxed moments later. Their hips slowly rocked, and she was soon crying out his name in pleasure. After what seemed like hours in heaven, Irisaylia found herself resting on his chest.  
  
"Legolas, that was amazing." She breathed.  
  
"I am glad I could share it with you, you are truly-" He never finished, they both fell into a gentle sleep, the rain echoing on the tree canvas above them, tiny drops wetting them.  
  
  
  
Irisaylia woke up in a bed, with soft pillows beneath her, but found herself still naked. Legolas was watching her, and smiled as her silver eyes opened. He laid back down and rested his head on her bare stomach.  
  
They laid in that position for over two hours, until they had to arise to start their journey to Rivendell. They found Thranduil outside, Animayla holding tight to one of his hands. The horses were ready for them, and Legolas noticed Irisaylia wincing as she went to get on her horse.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and whispered in her ear, "Did I hurt you last night melamin?"  
  
She nodded slightly, and added, "It's alright Legolas."  
  
He helped her onto the horse, and jumped onto his. They said farewell to Thranduil and Animayla, and rode off.  
  
"Legolas, do you think we can destroy the Soul Taker?" Irisaylia asked as soon as they were far from Mirkwood.  
  
"Yes, I think we can." Legolas replied.  
  
They rode in silence, until they decided to make camp. Irisaylia sat before the fire Legolas had just built, and watched her beloved sit across from her. She shivered in the cold air.  
  
"Are you cold Irisaylia?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes." She nodded.  
  
He got up, and she expected him to come and hold her in his arms, but he just tossed her a blanket.  
  
"Goodnight." He said, and went to his makeshift bed, away from her.  
  
Irisaylia did not know what had come across Legolas, but it hurt. Hurt bad. She curled up in her own makeshift bed, and watched his eyes glaze over. He was sleeping, and he wasn't holding her. Something she wasn't used to.  
  
Through the night, Irisaylia tossed and turned, and the rain had come and cold raindrops soaked her through, and she cried because of the weather. She had never experienced such a coldness before, but she was shivering violently in it.  
  
Legolas awoke in the middle of the night to crying. Irisaylia was sobbing, soaked from the rain, shivering, and in immense emotional and physical pain. Legolas felt ashamed for ignoring her hours before, and crawled over to her. He gathered her in his arms and pulled her close.  
  
"Amin hiraetha melamin I'm sorry my love." He whispered.  
  
She snuggled into him, and placed a kiss on the crook of his neck, before falling back into a dream-state that was peaceful.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
bOkay, I admit, this is one of my first love scenes that I have written, and I hope I have done a good job. Please review, I haven't gotten a lot of reviews, and I want to know if people are reading and enjoying my writing. :) /b 


	5. Chapter Four: The Appearence of the Soul...

Title: Soul Taker  
  
Author: Keladieea  
  
Summary: There is a taker, and there is a giver. One fierce and dangerous, feasting off the souls of elves, gaining strength, to ultimately become the end of all Middle-Earth. This One is the Soul Taker.  
  
Author's Note: This is an AU. The Fellowship was never formed, and the ring was destroyed after Islidor destroyed Sauron.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR, but I own my little world and its characters  
  
Read and Review please!  
  
  
  
Soul Taker  
  
Chapter Four: Appearence of the Soul Taker  
  
Legolas woke Irisaylia, and they gathered their things. Something cried out in the air, and their ears perked up.  
  
"Legolas, that sounds like...an orc." Irisaylia predicted.  
  
"More than one." Legolas returned an answer.  
  
As if on que, more than twenty orcs appeared in the meadow. Irisaylia drew her sword, and Legolas his bow. He notched an arrow, and pulled back the bow string.  
  
"Legolas, I'm scared." Irisaylia admitted quietly.  
  
Legolas almost froze in place. Irisaylia was not one to be afraid, she was a warrior like him.  
  
"I will not let a thing happen to you. I promise melamin." Legolas said in return.  
  
Irisaylia nodded, and the orcs charged. Irisaylia brought up her broad sword and sliced down onto one orc. Legolas has already killed more than ten with just his arrows. Irisaylia swung around, the remaining orcs seemed to stop, and spread apart as their leader approached. The Soul Taker.  
  
Irisaylia let out a gasp, and gripped tightly to her sword. Legolas moved by her, paling immediately. The Soul Taker wore a long black cloak, that slid on the ground as he walked near, and Irisaylia saw that he had once been an elf. Something she had never learned about the Soul Taker before.  
  
"He was once an elf, Legolas." She whispered to her companion.  
  
Legolas nodded, and stared at the creature nearing them.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." The Soul Taker rasped out, "Irisaylia Stargaze."  
  
Irisaylia shook with fear, and she grabbed Legolas by the hand.  
  
"I have heard of you two. Warrior elves of the Palace of Thranduil." The Soul Taker hissed, "Lost family did you Irisaylia?"  
  
Irisaylia winced at the mention of her family's death. The Soul Taker seen this.  
  
"Yet still you go on to fight. Strong Soul you have indeed Stargaze." The Soul Taker wickedly smiled, "Strong Soul indeed."  
  
Irisaylia felt the heat of his gaze on her, and it was piercing her heart. Sweat broke out onto her forehead, and her knees began to give out on her.  
  
"Stop it! Stop!" Legolas screamed in horror.  
  
He jumped between Irisaylia and the Soul Taker. The monster screamed in pain, for Legolas has interupted the magick the Soul Taker used to take souls from elves.  
  
Legolas swooped Irisaylia into his arms, and ran for his horse. He mounted the horse, and sped in the direction of Rivendell.  
  
As soon as he was far from the camp, he looked down at Irisaylia, who was in his lap.  
  
"Are you ok Irisaylia?" He asked as he rode.  
  
"Mmmm." She groaned in pain, "Legolas," She was breathing hard, "he almost took my soul. He saw the secrets I had hidden in my soul."  
  
She started to cry. Legolas looked panicked, "Melamin, what is wrong?"  
  
"I fear that he knows of our love. What if he tries to hurt you?" Irisaylia sobbed.  
  
"Din melamin Silence my love." Legolas hushed her, "He will not hurt me."  
  
Some odd minutes later, Irisaylia fell asleep in his arms, and he rode on to Rivendell.  
  
  
  
Irisaylia awoke to a silk pillow, and silk sheets. She felt the warmness of another body pressed against her back. She turned cautiously and saw Legolas staring at her.  
  
"Good morning melamin." He whispered gently.  
  
"Morning?" Irisaylia was shocked.  
  
"The Soul Taker weakened you horribly Irisaylia. When you fell asleep, you went into a deep sleep, and we feared you had fallen into the Soul Taker sleep." Legolas explained.  
  
"Soul Taker sleep?" Irisaylia questioned.  
  
"He did not have a chance to take your Soul, Irisaylia, but he saw into your Soul, and affected it tremendously. The magick he used on you made you weak and vulnerable to anything. The sleep you fell into was a result of the magick. It has been three days since our encounter with the Soul Taker. Three days you have slept." Legolas explained once more.  
  
It was then that Irisaylia saw the weariness and concern on his face. Her smooth, small hand cupped his face, "Legolas, have you been by my side the whole time?" He nodded, "You haven't eaten Legolas?! How could you malnurish yourself so!"  
  
Legolas smiled slightly, "There's my old Irisaylia." She looked sternly at him, "Amin hiraetha melamin I am sorry my love."  
  
"Oh Legolas..." She soothed in a quiet tone.  
  
He kissed her softly, and their seperation the last few days was piled high. They gave in to the demands of one another, and melted into eachother.  
  
Hours later, Irisaylia awoke from another slumber, Legolas not in bed this time. Arwen stood smiling by the edge of the bed.  
  
"Legolas awoke minutes ago, and went to the kitchen for food. My father is holding council in one hour." Arwen told her.  
  
"Thank you Arwen." Irisaylia rose from bed, the sheet covering the front of her naked body.  
  
Arwen smiled, pointed to the clothes set on the chest by the bed, and left. Irisaylia rose, and saw bruises on her knees. She felt dirty from the encounter with the Soul Taker, so she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathing room.  
  
She closed her eyes, and took in a breath as the hot water took control of her body. She didn't feel the presence in the room, and was startled when another body slipped into the water. It was Legolas.  
  
"You silly elf! You scared me." Irisaylia laughed.  
  
"I am sorry my beloved." Legolas grinned, and pulled her to his chest.  
  
She snuggled into him, and they stayed like that for a few minutes.  
  
"We must ready for the council." Irisaylia said with regret.  
  
"That I know, melamin." Legolas kissed her shoulder, and rose from the tub, Irisaylia following in suite.  
  
She slipped into the green tunic that Arwen had given her, and pulled her ebony black hair into a high ponytail.  
  
"Will you braid some of my hair Aylia?" Legolas requested.  
  
She nodded, and told him to sit in the chair. She took the strands of hair by his ear and began to braid in gently.  
  
"Thank you Aylia." Legolas whispered.  
  
After she was done, she placed a kiss on his ear, and moved on to the next, repeating the same thing after she was done. Together they walked down to the Council of Elrond, and sat down. They were the only elves there, beside Elrond and Arwen. The rest were dwarves, men, and wizards.  
  
"We are all here to try and stop the spread of the Soul Taker." Elrond began, "Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood had an encounter with the Soul Taker a few days before now, and his companion, Irisaylia Stargaze, suffered the sleep of the Soul Taker."  
  
"She survived the attack of the Soul Taker?" A dwarf cried out in alarm.  
  
"That she did Gimli, Son of Gloin." Elrond said.  
  
"Tell us, Lady Irisaylia, how did the attack affect you?" A man leaned forward.  
  
Irisaylia recognized him as Aragorn, "Painfully I fear. His gaze was that of fire, and it pierced my heart, a distraction or result of him trying to take my Soul I think. My knees gave out underneath me. Yet, when Legolas jumped between us, the Soul Taker screamed in a wretched pain, as if it hurt to be interupted when he was taking a Soul."  
  
"This is useful information Elrond." Gandalf the Wizard commented.  
  
"Yes. Irisaylia, why did the Soul Taker attack you instead of Legolas? There must have been a reason for his choice, though he most likely would have tried to take Legolas' Soul after taking yours." Elrond asked.  
  
"He knew things, milord. We have never encountered him face to face before, yet he knew who we were before we spoke. And he knows that I lost all but one niece in the attack on Mirkwood. He knew of the grief I carried in my heart, and wondered why I still carried on as a warrior to stop him. He said I had a strong Soul indeed." Irisaylia said softly.  
  
"Irisaylia, you are in danger now!" Aragorn said, "You are now one of his targets!"  
  
Irisaylia shifted her gaze to Legolas in fear. Tears brimmed her grey eyes, and Legolas reached out and stroked the side of her face.  
  
"Ssshhh, melamin, do not cry." Legolas whispered.  
  
The Council watched the affection between the two elves, and knew how much danger Irisaylia truly was in.  
  
"I must have time to think of this problem," Elrond announced, "We will meet here again at the same time in two days. I bid you luck, and I hope you will be safe here in Rivendell."  
  
Everyone stood, still glancing at Irisaylia, and was in the arms of Legolas. He embraced her softly, whispering soothing words into her ear.  
  
~*~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter Five: The Soul Taker Returns for...

Title: Soul Taker  
  
Author: Keladieea the I`dris  
  
Summary: There is a taker, and there is a giver. One fierce and dangerous, feasting off the souls of elves, gaining strength, to ultimately become the end of all Middle-Earth. This One is the Soul Taker.  
  
Author's Note: This is an AU. The Fellowship was never formed, and the ring was destroyed after Islidor destroyed Sauron.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR, but I own my little world and its characters  
  
Read and Review please!  
  
A note to a faithful reader named Mercury's Love: I loved reading you review as I did the other one's and I had to smile at all your questions. Trust me, all will be revealed soon. I do know about the hair coloring for the Mirkwood elves, but her hair color and race are part of my following chapters. And of course, there is much more to the Soul Taker that is also going to be revealed. Just stay a faithful reader, and you will soon discover the answers to all your questions...including the Soul Taker's reasoning for targeting Irisaylia.  
  
Thankyou to my faithful readers... :)  
  
I`dris: A seer...  
  
-Keladieea the I`dris  
  
Soul Taker  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Soul Taker Returns for Irisaylia  
  
  
  
Later that evening, Irisaylia and Legolas sat in the gardens of Rivendell, talking amongst themselves, when Aragorn approached.  
  
"I wanted to apologize milady for scaring you earlier. I am sorry. Arwen was surely mad at me afterwards, and I felt wicked when I saw your tears. Please accept my apology." Aragorn bowed slightly before her.  
  
"Of course I forgive you Aragorn." Irisaylia stood.  
  
"Thank you milady." Aragorn smiled, "Hello to you Legolas."  
  
"Hello to you as well Aragorn." Legolas stood.  
  
Suddenly an arrow pierced through the air, and Legolas was drawing his bow as Irisaylia and Aragorn both drew their swords. Orcs surrounded them, and a black cloaked creature walked towards them.  
  
"It is he Legolas." Irisaylia almost panicked.  
  
"Ssshh." Legolas said quietly as he stood between her and the monster.  
  
"You cannot stop me now Prince of Mirkwood, and Son of Thranduil." The Soul Taker growled.  
  
Irisaylia's head jerked back, and she screamed in pain. The Soul Taker was taking her soul.  
  
"No! Fight it Irisaylia!" Legolas whipped around to face her, and drew her into his arms, "Stop it! Stop it!"  
  
Aragorn went to charge the Soul Taker, but he used magick to block the ranger.  
  
"Please Irisaylia, don't leave me like my mother..." Legolas pleaded in tears.  
  
Irisaylia shook violently in his embrace, "Legolas...I can't...I..."  
  
"Ssshhh. Please melamin!" Legolas sobbed.  
  
"Kiss me Legolas." She mumbled a last request.  
  
Legolas pulled her in for a tender kiss. She moved against him, then stilled. Her eyes glazed over in an eternal sleep. Legolas cried out, and realized the Soul Taker had disappeared with Irisaylia's Soul.  
  
"Irisaylia!" Legolas cried and screamed at the same time.  
  
He slid to his knees, still holding her semi-lifeless body.  
  
"Please..." He cried, "....please...."  
  
  
  
Legolas laid his Irisaylia on their bed, and tears pooled in his eyes again as she stared off into space. He took her hand, and knew she was gone forever now.  
  
"I will always love you Irisaylia Stargaze, and I will never love another. I will avenge your taking." Legolas whispered, "Amin mele lle Irisaylia. I love you Irisaylia."  
  
He kissed her forehead, and left the room. Not looking back.  
  
Everyone stood in the hall, each holding their own sympathy in their hearts for Legolas and Irisaylia.  
  
"I am sorry Legolas." Aragorn said softly.  
  
"It is not your fault Aragorn. We were to weak to save Irisaylia, but I will avenge her. I swear on Mirkwood that I will." Legolas said with a dark gaze in his eyes.  
  
"Do not let anger take over your mind Legolas." Elrond warned him.  
  
"I know milord. I just," He cut off, "I'm in a lot of pain right now."  
  
He turned on his heel, and walked away.  
  
~*~ There was major OOC stuff in here with Legolas, and I do apologize. 


	7. Chapter Six: The Soul Giver

Title: Soul Taker  
  
Author: Keladieea  
  
Summary: There is a taker, and there is a giver. One fierce and dangerous, feasting off the souls of elves, gaining strength, to ultimately become the end of all Middle-Earth. This One is the Soul Taker.  
  
Author's Note: This is an AU. The Fellowship was never formed, and the ring was destroyed after Islidor destroyed Sauron.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR, but I own my little world and its characters  
  
Read and Review please!  
  
  
  
Soul Taker  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: The Soul Giver  
  
Irisaylia opened her eyes, wondering why she was still there. She was laying in a wooden bed, with cotton sheets beneath her. The air smelt of pinewood, and she realized she was in a log cabin. She sat up, and gazed at her skin. It was not as pale as usual, and the wind from the open window blew her long hair into her eyes. She let out a gasp, her hair was as blonde as Legolas'!  
  
"You finally awake Irisaylia Stargaze of Mirkwood." Said a man in a nearby chair.  
  
He was a black haired elf, gorgeous, but not as goreous as Legolas, Irisaylia decided.  
  
"Who are you? Why am I here? What has happened to me?" Melira fired questions at him.  
  
"I am the Soul Giver. You are here because I saved you. I put you in another body." He answered all her questions at once.  
  
"The Soul Giver?" Irisaylia said with shock.  
  
"Yes. No one thought I existed. But I do. I went into the realm where the Soul Taker takes the Souls he's taken, and fought for you. You are an important part of his defeat, and I needed you alive." The Soul Giver explained.  
  
"Will I ever be in my body again?" Irisaylia whispered, "Will I ever see Legolas again?"  
  
"Have faith, Irisaylia, have faith." The Soul Giver whispered, "You must journey to Rivendell. It's a long journey from here. Leave now, and you might get there before Elrond's quest takers head out."  
  
"Thank you." Irisaylia mentioned as she gathered supplies.  
  
"I will appear every now and then to help you Irisaylia. I am sorry about our family." The Soul Giver mentioned, then stopped suddenly.  
  
"Our family?" Irisaylia gazed at him.  
  
"We are related, Irisaylia Stargaze. I am an ancient ancestor, traced back as a grandfather to you." The Soul Giver sighed.  
  
"Is that why the Soul Taker was after me?" Irisaylia asked, "Is that why he killed my father? My sister and niece? I saw that their souls were gone, but they were brutally murdered as well!!! What of my mother?"  
  
"Yes. His plan is to rule Middle-Earth, and destroy the descendants of the Soul Giver...me....you..." The Soul Giver said in a whisper.  
  
"Where is my mother?" Irisaylia was near tears.  
  
"Trapped. Between realms." The Soul Giver replied.  
  
"She's in the sleep of the Soul Taker?" Irisaylia said in horror.  
  
"Yes." The Soul Giver nodded.  
  
"I must go. I must help stop the Soul Taker!" Irisaylia gathered a sword and supplies, "Thank you."  
  
She bowed, and ran from the log cabin. Her elvish senses told her where to go, and she rode off on a horse. But her elvish senses didn't know that the Soul Giver was following her.  
  
  
  
Irisaylia was tired, and she made sure her horse, Agarwaen, was tied tightly to a tree nearby before she made camp. The night was colder than she had suspected, yet she did not sleep. She couldn't now, not when there was so much danger in the shadows of the night. Irisaylia let out a ragged breath, and could see the smoke-form of her breath in the wind. After an hour or two of steady breathing, Irisaylia rose from the ground and untied Agarwaen.  
  
"How right your name is for you, Agarwaen." She whispered in a soft voice to the black horse, whose mane was a reddish color, "Bloodstained. Both you and I."  
  
The horse let out a 'neigh' in return, and Irisaylia pressed a kiss to its snout. She then lifted herself on to Agarwaen's bare back, gently brought her ankle to its side, and whispered words of encouragement. Agarwaen took off with great speed, and they rode like that until they came upon a group of twenty or so men. A man on the lead horse stared at her like she was an orc.  
  
"Halt. Who are you and what is your business here, so close to Bree, she-elf?" The man growled out.  
  
"I am Gaeruil Sandstone of Rivendell." She spoke without stuttering.  
  
"What is a she-elf, barbarian doing so far from home?" Another man asked the leader.  
  
"I am no such thing!" Irisaylia hissed.  
  
"You must remember to watch your tongue, Janthir. Elves have keen hearing, would like the she-elf to kill you?" The leader growled at his companion.  
  
"My name is Gaeruil! Use it or I will cut off your tongue." Irisaylia growled as they once again called her a 'she-elf'.  
  
"Barbaric! I told you, no ordinary elf would have made such a threat." Janthir shouted to his leader.  
  
"No ordinary elf would have you treat them with such disrespect either, Janthir." The leader yelled at him.  
  
"I am sorry Vargon." Janthir bowed his head slightly to the leader.  
  
"Now, -Gaeruil-, what is your business near Bree?" Vargon finally turned his attention to Irisaylia.  
  
"I have no business near Bree. I am on my way home, to Rivendell." Irisaylia replied.  
  
"Why so far from home?" Vargon seemed puzzled.  
  
"That is my business and my business alone." Irisaylia hissed.  
  
"We will not let you pass unless you state your business." Vargon seemed to grow angry.  
  
"I am on my way to Rivendell to join with Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, in a quest." Irisaylia said, though she disliked stating such things.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf? I heard that he was grief-stricken in Rivendell for the death of his beloved Irisaylia Stargaze." Vargon said with shock.  
  
"Is he well? Do you know?" Irisaylia shifted in her seat.  
  
"He goes on to fight off a demon of the old world. Rumours have been spreading like wildfire through Bree about the demon. Are you going to help with its defeat?" Vargon asked.  
  
"That I am." Irisaylia looked down at Agarwaen, and saw that he was getting restless, "I am sorry for such short meetings, but I must be on my way."  
  
"Now, why would we let such a pretty thing like you go for?" Vargon grinned maliciously.  
  
"Master, you wish to capture the she-elf? Do you think it possible? Elves are dangerous creatures!" Janthir said suddenly.  
  
Irisaylia suddenly knew why Agarwaen did not like these men, they were poacher's! Then she saw a wagon in the back of the men, and knew that they had more elves in there as prisoners. Could she escape them? Should she try to save the other elves? What should she do? She knew her business was to get to Rivendell, but how now that this barrier was before her? Irisaylia knew what she had to do, and begged the stars that they would forgive her for turning her back on the other elves.  
  
"Revia, Agarwaen! Fly, Agarwaen!." Irisaylia shouted.  
  
Agarwaen stood on his back legs, and kicked at the men with his front. Then he turned, and rode at a neck-breaking speed out of the field. Irisaylia could hear Vargon and the others following her.  
  
'This is the wrong way.' Irisaylia cursed herself.  
  
She drew her long, silver sword and made a motion that told Agarwaen to turn back. He did, and they now ran head to head at Vargon and his men. A battle cry escaped her lips, and she swung her sword hard as they met the men. The sickening sound of flesh being split sounded as she battled through the men, and left almost nine of them dead.  
  
"Revia, Agarwaen! Revia! Fly, Agarwaen! Fly!." She shouted again.  
  
She didn't know how long she rode at the high speed, but by the time she stopped and turned to look back, nightfall had come.  
  
"Did we spend our day fighting and running from those men?" She wondered aloud.  
  
Agarwaen just let out a soft 'neigh' and Irisaylia knew he was exhausted.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry Agarwaen." She said, and slid off his back, "I am sorry." She repeated.  
  
She tied him to a tree after he quenched his thirst at a nearby stream, and climbed into the same tree. She leaned against the trunk, and groaned as she realized how sore her muscles were. Her body was not as strong as her other. She thought of Legolas, and wondered if he had left Rivendell on the quest yet?  
  
::::::::REVIEW:::::::::: 


	8. Chapter Seven: Elf Hunter's Abroad

Title: Soul Taker  
  
Author: Keladieea  
  
Summary: There is a taker, and there is a giver. One fierce and dangerous, feasting off the souls of elves, gaining strength, to ultimately become the end of all Middle-Earth. This One is the Soul Taker.  
  
Author's Note: This is an AU. The Fellowship was never formed, and the ring was destroyed after Islidor destroyed Sauron.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR, but I own my little world and its characters  
  
Read and Review please!  
  
  
  
Soul Taker  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Elf-Hunter's Abroad  
  
  
  
Legolas was glad to know that after so much grief, that he was still swift on his feet. It was only four days after Irisaylia's fall, and they were already on their quest to kill the Soul Taker. Joining him on the quest was Gandalf, Aragorn, and Gimli.  
  
"Are you going to eat Master Elf?" Gimli looked at Legolas.  
  
"No." He replied sharply, "You may have my share."  
  
"Blasted elf thinks he's to good for dwarf-made food?" Gimli said to himself as he walked away.  
  
Legolas did not reply to this, knowing it would lead them to another arguement about Elves and Dwarves. To many of those had been shared between Legolas and Gimli already in the last day.  
  
"Here, Legolas, I brought you some of my tomatoes." Aragorn sat beside him.  
  
"Thank you for your kindness Aragorn." Legolas took the tomatoe and bit into it.  
  
Legolas was -not- hungry, but for the sake of them not worrying about him, he ate the tomatoe. The whole time with Gimli complaining that a mere tomatoe was better then his cooking to the Elf. Legolas let out a chuckle at that.  
  
  
  
Irisaylia was awakened from her dreamless-rest at the sound of Agarwaen in panic. Her eyes were relieved of their misty state, and she saw children looking down at her in awe. More children were trying to get close to Agarwaen.  
  
"No children!" She hissed, "Stay away from him!"  
  
"Is he dangerous mam?" A young boy asked with an accented voice.  
  
"Yes, young boy, he is if you do not know how to handle him." She replied and quickly ran to Agarwaen and ushered the children away.  
  
"Idh, Agarwaen. Al-Glam, Agarwaen. Rest, Agarwaen. No noise, Agarwaen.." She said in her language to calm the horse.  
  
"She speaks the language of the Elves!" A little girl cried out in glee.  
  
Irisaylia realized that her hair fell over her ears, and they could not see the pointed tips of them. She smiled gently, and kneeled before the little girl.  
  
"What is your name?" She asked her softly.  
  
"Gwenevere." The girl replied shyly.  
  
"Such a lovely name. Do you mind if I give you a nickname?" Irisaylia said to Gwenevere.  
  
"No mam. You may gives me whatevers you likes." Gwenevere blushed, and Irisaylia loved the way she talked in a child-like way."I shall nickname you Gwilwileth. Do you want to know what it means?" Irisaylia grinned.  
  
"Yes mam." Gwenevere asked.  
  
"It means Butterfly in the Elvish language, Sindarin." Irisaylia replied.  
  
"How is it that you's speaks the Elves language?" Gwenevere seemed puzzled, "You's be of the man-race, just like me and my friends."  
  
"Want to know something?" Irisaylia smiled as all the children nodded, and pulled back her hair, revealing her elvish ears.  
  
"She be's an elf!" A little boy yelled.  
  
Irisaylia smiled warmly, and nodded.  
  
"So the she-elf is found." Came a haughty voice.  
  
Irisaylia turned and saw Vargon step from the woods, Janthir following. It was just the two of them, but she saw the devilish glint in their eyes.  
  
"Daddy! The Lady-Elf gave me a nickname!" Gwenevere ran to Vargon.  
  
"And what be that, daughter?" Vargon lifted her into his arms.  
  
"She calls me Gwil...Gwil..." Gwenevere looked at Irisaylia for support.  
  
"Gwilwileth." The name rolled off Irisaylia's tongue.  
  
"And it means?" Vargon gazed at Irisaylia.  
  
"Butterfly." Gwenevere smiled, "Can I keep her daddy? She'd make a delightful toy to play with."  
  
Irisaylia felt her jaw drop. These people thought that Elves were pets?  
  
"What kind of people are you?" She growled, "Do you really think you can keep me as a pet for your evil little girl?"  
  
Irisaylia then glared at Gwenevere, and an evil glimmered in the girls eyes. The same evil her father held in his own eyes.  
  
"Toss! Gwenevere the Toss!" Irisaylia shouted at her in anger.  
  
"What did the she-elf call me daddy?" Gwenevere asked her father, while glaring at Irisaylia.  
  
"Blackthorn. Gwenevere the Blackthorn!" Irisaylia hissed.  
  
"You call my daughter a blackthorn?" Vargon set the girl down, and told her to scamper off with her friends. Promising an Elvish pet.  
  
"You will not take me. Alive or Dead." Irisaylia withdrew her sword.  
  
"What makes you confident, she-elf?" Vargon said with a hint of venom in his voice.  
  
"I am an Elf of Rivendell. I was born confident." Irisaylia said in return, though in her heart, she said she was an Elf of Mirkwood.  
  
"Will you die confident?" Vargon charged her.  
  
Irisaylia lashed her sword out, and it was met by Vargon's. Blade against blade, Elf against Man. As Vargon threw both arms into the air and wield his sword, Irisaylia kicked him in the center of his chest.  
  
"Who are you?" Vargon asked, out of breath.  
  
Irisaylia gazed at him, and said with a cold voice, "I am Irisaylia Stargaze of Mirkwood."  
  
"Impossible." Vargon charged again.  
  
He was cut short as Irisaylia drove her sword into his stomach, "Nothing is impossible, Elf-Hunter."  
  
Vargon of the Elf-Hunter's fell to the ground, lifeless. When Irisaylia drew her sword from his stomach, she ran towards Agarwaen, and lightly got onto his bareback. She kicked him gently in the side, and they were off again.  
  
~*~ I personally think this is my worst chapter....sorry for all of those out there who think so too...but I promise that it does get better.... I'd also like to say hello to Mercury's Love, who has become some what of my consultant/adviser... :) 


	9. Chapter Eight: Sword of the Soul Giver

Title: Soul Taker  
  
Author: Keladieea  
  
Summary: There is a taker, and there is a giver. One fierce and dangerous, feasting off the souls of elves, gaining strength, to ultimately become the end of all Middle-Earth. This One is the Soul Taker.  
  
Author's Note: This is an AU. The Fellowship was never formed, and the ring was destroyed after Islidor destroyed Sauron.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR, but I own my little world and its characters  
  
Read and Review please!  
  
  
  
Soul Taker  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Sword of the Soul Giver  
  
  
  
When they finally stopped, midday, Irisaylia lost control over her feelings, and the rage of being away from Legolas and almost being captured drove her into a maddened state of rage. She drew her sword and swung viciously at the nearest tree. It was a strong tree, however, and her sword broke into pieces against the tree trunk.  
  
Irisaylia sank to her knees, and said, "Please, forgive me Stars. For I did not mean any harm to the tree."  
  
She realized though, that she was now without sword. And as if the Stars could hear her through the daylight, the Soul Giver appeared to help her.  
  
"Soul Giver." She fell to her knees before him.  
  
"Rise Irisaylia Stargaze, Heart of Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." The Soul Giver ordered her.  
  
"Yes, sir?" She did not meet his eyes.  
  
"I have come to you to give you my sword. The Sword of the Soul Giver." The Soul Giver informed her.  
  
"Sword? Y-your's?" She stuttered.  
  
"Yes, Irisaylia, my sword." The Soul Giver handed her a large, shining sword.  
  
Irisaylia gazed at it. The hilt was black as night, with writing in red. An Elvish language even she could not make out. The rest of it was a silver color, unlike the silver of other swords, this one held power, and was almost a black silver. The edges, instead of smooth and sharp, were jagged and malicious looking.  
  
"Is this a proper sword for an Elf, milord?" Irisaylia questioned, her eyes locked on the sword.  
  
"For you, it is Irisaylia." The Soul Giver replied.  
  
"Please, call me Aylia." Irisaylia pleaded.  
  
"Aylia I will not call you. You are but Irisaylia to me. My descendent. Fighter of the Good." The Soul Giver growled.  
  
Irisaylia nodded.  
  
"Now listen carefully to me, Irisaylia." The Soul Giver said in leaderish tone, "Do not stop. Do not tarry. Keep going. Go where your senses, mind, and heart tell you to. If they all disagree at a point, remember not to tarry and follow your heart. Your heart is what will always remain true to you, Irisaylia. DO NOT TARRY!"  
  
With that, he vanished from her sight.  
  
Irisaylia wasted no time, and found herself on Agarwaen's back once more, riding twice the speed he normally rode. Her long hair flew behind her, and branches made cuts in her cheeks, yet she did not stop. She kept riding.  
  
  
  
Legolas was waiting patiently for the time when they would finally attack the Soul Taker. They were hot on his trail, and he knew that day would come soon. He couldn't wait to avenge his beloved Alyia's -death-.  
  
"We will find him soon, Master Elf." Gimli said to him.  
  
"I know, Gimli. I know." Legolas said calmly.  
  
"Though I did not know her personally, I do know that Lady....Alyia, as you call her, was a truly magnanimous Elf." Gimli sat beside his new- found friend.  
  
"That she was Master Dwarf. That she was..." Legolas said softly, "And I miss her terribly."  
  
"Someday, you will find eachother again, Legolas. Trust in that." Gimli said.  
  
"I will hope." Legolas said, and then fell silent.  
  
Gimli did not press the issue further, yet sat there as a silent comfort to Legolas.  
  
  
  
Irisaylia soon discovered that not only was the Sword of the Soul Giver beautiful and dangerous, it provided a sense of energy and strength to her. She did not tire as she rode night and day, her destination unknown to her even though she chose the path she took. Not even Agarwaen tired, and he rode strong still, three days and two nights after her last encounter with the Soul Giver. She hoped that her senses, mind, and heart were not misleading her. Though she hoped she would come upon Legolas soon, she knew that her path would most likely lead her directly to the Soul Taker.  
  
"Revia, Agarwaen. Fly, Agarwaen.." Irisaylia whispered in his ear.  
  
She swore that she saw Agarwaen nod in return, but shook off that thought, and smiled as she felt him go faster. What she saw next sent her into a state of so much shock that she almost slipped off of Agarwaen. In the clearing, most likely resting for midday, stood Aragorn and Gandalf. Sitting near the small pond were Gimli and Legolas.  
  
At last she had found her prince.  
  
~*~ Sorry about not updating lately, but I've been busy, and I hit a huge writer's block. But it's over now. :) Please review...~*~ 


	10. Chapter Nine: Rejoining

Title: Soul Taker  
  
Author: Keladieea  
  
Summary: There is a taker, and there is a giver. One fierce and dangerous, feasting off the souls of elves, gaining strength, to ultimately become the end of all Middle-Earth. This One is the Soul Taker.  
  
Author's Note: This is an AU. The Fellowship was never formed, and the ring was destroyed after Islidor destroyed Sauron.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR, but I own my little world and its characters  
  
Read and Review please!  
  
  
  
Soul Taker  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Rejoining  
  
Irisaylia stopped Agarwaen as she neared Aragorn and Gandalf, and stared down at the man and wizard.  
  
"Who are you? Are you following us?!" Aragorn demanded to know.  
  
"Follow you, I do not." Irisaylia replied.  
  
"State your name lady." Gimli arose from his seat, Legolas following in suite.  
  
"And I should state my name and you not yours?" Irisaylia taunted them.  
  
"My Lady, inform us of your name." Legolas pressed on.  
  
"I will do so when I see it fit." Irisaylia stated.  
  
"You test our patience, she-elf." Aragorn said, and drew his sword.  
  
"Patience, no. Resistance for a battle, yes. You do not think clearly, you just put yourselves into a mood of demands, and expect answers." Irisaylia continued, "Maybe it is time for you to learn to give answers first, then receive answers afterwards."  
  
Gandalf smiled at her, "Lady of Mirkwood, it is time that you arrived."  
  
Irisaylia looked down at Gandalf, "You recognize me?"  
  
"Not you, your body is different. But your heart I do see. Welcome back." Gandalf grinned.  
  
"Oh, Gandalf!" Irisaylia slid from Agarwaen and hugged the old wizard.  
  
"Who be this she-elf, Gandalf?" Gimli growled.  
  
Irisaylia approached Legolas with caution, "Do you recognize me, Legolas?"  
  
"Who -are- you?" Legolas stared at her.  
  
Irisaylia was used to him looking down at her, for she was short for an elf, but not in this body. She was only a mere inch shorter than him.  
  
"My name, is Irisaylia Stargaze of Mirkwood." She said softly.  
  
Legolas gazed at her in horror, "Who do you think you are?!" He shouted.  
  
Gandalf stepped forward, "Get past your grief and look into her heart, Legolas!"  
  
Legolas stepped closer, and his eyes pierced hers.  
  
"Aylia?" He said in a quiet voice, and she nodded.  
  
"Aylia!" He said with glee, and lifted her into his arms, swinging her about.  
  
He pressed a kiss to her mouth, and she surrendered to it. Then something entered her mind. The voice of the Soul Giver.  
  
'DO NOT TARRY!' His shout echoed throughout her head.  
  
"How? How are you here Aylia?" Legolas asked after breaking the kiss.  
  
"I cannot answer now. I have orders to follow. I musn't stop." She turned towards Agarwaen.  
  
"Whose orders do you follow?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"The orders of the Soul Giver." Irisaylia answered honestly.  
  
"The Soul Giver? He is a myth." Gandalf was puzzled now, "Said to dress in darkened robes like the Soul Taker. Only he had a red dragon across the back of his cloak. He also carried a sword with red, Elvish markings in the hilt."  
  
Irisaylia thought back, and remembered the red dragon on his cloak, though she paid no heed to it then. As she looked for through her pack for a piece of food for Agarwaen before setting out again, she found the very cloak they were talking of. Her head shot up. When had he put the cloak in her bag?  
  
"He is a myth, as Gandalf has stated." Aragorn agreed with Gandalf.  
  
"That he is not, Aragorn." Irisaylia brushed her grey cloak aside, to reveal the hilt of her sword.  
  
She withdrew it, and raised it for them to see. Gasps echoed throughout the four staring at her. She pulled the cloak from her pack, and showed it to them, before unclasping her grey one, and putting it on. The clasp for this cloak was a silver dragon.  
  
"Do you see this horse? His name is Agarwaen, meaning Bloodstained. He has a black coat, and a reddish mane. The horse of the Soul Giver." Irisaylia then jumped onto Agarwaen's back.  
  
"Why did the Soul Giver grant you all these things. His things?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"I am a descendent of the Soul Giver. Now I must be on my way, you can follow if you wish. But as I said, I follow the orders of the Soul Giver." Irisaylia said to them.  
  
Legolas himself was puzzled on how much Irisaylia had changed. Not in appearence, but emotionally. She was not as intimate with him as she had once been. He excused this to the fact that she was following orders, and was on a quest much like theirs.  
  
"Irisaylia, please hold off. I must summon horses to us so we do not slow you." Gandalf held up his hand, and muttered several words in another language.  
  
In the distance, three horses rode towards them. One of a great stature, one of pure white, and another of a brownish color.  
  
"Shadowfax." Legolas let out a breath as Gandalf sat upon the horse of great stature.  
  
They had all heard of how Shadowfax was the greatest horse to ever live, but at the side of Agarwaen, he did not look so mighty.  
  
"The white one is for you, Legolas, his name is Iavas. And Aragorn, your horse is Aran. Gimli, you shall ride Shadowfax with me." Gandalf informed them.  
  
"Shall we take our leave then?" Irisaylia asked, "Leave behind what is not on your backs, and let us ride. Be sure, though, that you take your weapons."  
  
"How will you know the way? We have had a hard time following the Soul Taker on foot, when we search hard for clues. You expect to follow him at great speed when the things around you are a blur?" Aragorn didn't look confident.  
  
"I will follow my orders. Using my senses, mind, and heart to tell me the way. If I come upon a time where they all disagree, I will follow my heart, for it will always stay true to me. We musn't tarry! RIDE!" Irisaylia shouted at the end, and Agarwaen was off, the others following.  
  
~*~ She's back with Legolas! Isn't it so cute??? 


	11. Chapter Ten: Even Lover's Change

Title: Soul Taker  
  
Author: Keladieea  
  
Summary: There is a taker, and there is a giver. One fierce and dangerous, feasting off the souls of elves, gaining strength, to ultimately become the end of all Middle-Earth. This One is the Soul Taker.  
  
Author's Note: This is an AU. The Fellowship was never formed, and the ring was destroyed after Islidor destroyed Sauron.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR, but I own my little world and its characters  
  
Read and Review please!  
  
  
  
Soul Taker  
  
Chapter Ten: Even Lover's Change  
  
Legolas was amazed that after all their riding, four days and three nights, that he hadn't lost his strength. In the midst of the fourth night did Irisaylia finally stop.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Gandalf asked her.  
  
"Besides the fact that we have not stopped, slept, nor ate and that I am not tired, or hungry?" Gimli grumbled.  
  
"There is no more trail to follow. We must stop, for the Soul Taker has taken refuge in there." Irisaylia pointed south, where the Land of Mordor was, "We will gather out strength for the rest of the night and following day. Tomorrow night, however, we will finally face him."  
  
"Will you come join me by the fire Aylia?" Legolas asked, for Gimli had at once started a fire.  
  
"Indeed I will." She flung herself off of Agarwaen, and sat beside him, snuggling into his body.  
  
Aragorn and Gandalf also sat by the fire, and the five friends were silent.  
  
"I have missed you." Legolas said quietly.  
  
"And I you." Irisaylia whispered.  
  
Legolas pressed a kiss to her soft lips, and they did not talk the rest of the night. He smiled as her eyes glazed over in the strange sleep of the Elves.  
  
During the middle of the night, Legolas found himself 'awakening' and noticed that Irisaylia was not at his side. He sat up, and saw her perched silently on a nearby boulder.  
  
He stood, and approached her. She turned to face him, and he saw that her eyes were filled with worries.  
  
"You have changed melamin." He whispered, and sat beside her.  
  
"That I have. In the time that I have been away from you, I have grown into more of a woman and warrior. My heart did not wish to change, Legolas, but I had to. I had to because of the things going on in our once peaceful world." Irisaylia said in an apolegetic tone.  
  
"I understand, Alyia." Legolas said.  
  
"I heard that the grief was overtaking your body when I was traveling. You thought me dead. Though I cannot blame you." Irisaylia said sadly.  
  
"I had given up hope to ever see you again." Legolas quietly admitted.  
  
"I am not the only one who has changed. The Legolas, I lo-. Well, the Legolas I knew would not have given up so easily." Irisaylia cut off from saying the word 'love'. Never had she spoken those words in front of him.  
  
"I am not the same, after suffering from the blow of your 'death'." Legolas replied.  
  
"And now, it is I that understands Legolas." Irisaylia said, and took his hand into hers.  
  
"I promise to never leave you again." He said softly, his voice like silk.  
  
"And I promise to never leave you." Irisaylia promised, and sealed it with a kiss. 


	12. Chapter Eleven: If I Should Fall

Title: Soul Taker  
  
Author: Keladieea  
  
Summary: There is a taker, and there is a giver. One fierce and dangerous, feasting off the souls of elves, gaining strength, to ultimately become the end of all Middle-Earth. This One is the Soul Taker.  
  
Author's Note: This is an AU. The Fellowship was never formed, and the ring was destroyed after Islidor destroyed Sauron.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR, but I own my little world and its characters  
  
Read and Review please!  
  
  
  
Soul Taker  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: If I Should Fall  
  
"Are we ready?" Aragorn asked as they armored themselves to head into Mordor.  
  
"Yes. But shant we send for an army?" Gimli asked.  
  
"There is no time. We must defeat the Soul Taker before he steals another Soul, and overtakes Middle-Earth with his strength." Irisaylia replied.  
  
"If he gains another Soul, will he be the Ultimate Evil?" Gimli asked with concern.  
  
"Not just one, I would say around three more Soul's and he will become invinsible." Irisaylia replied honestly.  
  
A grim looked was shared between the company. Legolas decided to finally take a step which he had long feared, and pulled Irisaylia aside.  
  
"Irisaylia Stargaze of Mirkwood, I have a question for you." Legolas started, "I know this is not the most romantic, nor most gentle way to do this, and I would hold off, yet I feel that your answer will help me in battle. Will you marry me? Will you be the future Queen of Mirkwood?"  
  
Irisaylia froze at his quesiton, but upon seeing the glimmering shine in his eyes, she swallowed hard, and muttered a word.  
  
"I did not hear you melamin." Legolas feared she had said 'no'.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I will marry you Legolas Greenleaf." She smiled happily.  
  
Legolas let out a cry of happiness, which was VERY unlike him indeed, and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Irisaylia felt the tears burning in her eyes, for he had never said those words to her before, and she said, "I love you too."  
  
Legolas kissed her softly, and put his forehead against hers.  
  
"We must ride." Gandalf said, heading for Shadowfax.  
  
Legolas sighed, and pressed a kiss to her forehead, before heading towards Iavas. Irisaylia turned on her heel, and was soon sitting upright on top of Agarwaen.  
  
She whispered into Agarwaen's ear, and they were off. Shadowfax, Iavas, and Aran running behind them.  
  
  
  
When they entered the Land of Mordor, they were not surprised to see orc camps spread out like wild fire.  
  
"Could you pick off most of the orcs with your bow, Legolas?" Gimli whispered, for they were well hidden from the sights of the orcs.  
  
"That I could, but I would have no weapon left to fight the Soul Taker." Legolas whispered in return.  
  
"Do not worry about the Soul Taker. I will be the one fighting him." Sounded a voice behind them.  
  
"The Soul Giver!" Gandalf said with surprise, for the dark haired elf behind them was he.  
  
"Irisaylia, do you have my cloak and sword?" The Soul Giver turned his full attention to her.  
  
"That I do." She pulled them out, and handed them to him, "What weapon shall I use?"  
  
The Soul Giver said nothing, but handed her a long sword. Irisaylia took it gratefully, and they stared at eachother with deep feelings. Suddenly the Soul Giver was hugging her, which was uncharacteristic of him.  
  
"Irisaylia, if I fall in battle with the Soul Taker, then do not feel defeat. Remember what I told you about your heart?" He asked her quietly.  
  
"Always follow my heart, it will always be true to me." Irisaylia replied, and briefly glanced at Legolas.  
  
"If I fall, follow your heart." The Soul Giver whispered.  
  
Irisaylia nodded, but felt a sense of grief at the mentioning that her ancestor might fall in battle. Could he really be banished from Middle- Earth to live in the Realm of the Souls?  
  
"That I will." She said softly.  
  
The Soul Giver pressed a kiss to her forehead, and stepped away from her. They then ran into battle.  
  
  
  
Irisaylia lashed out hard and beheaded one orc, but more were tumbling towards her like wild cattle, and she began to realize that she was going to be trampled.  
  
"Move Irisaylia!" Gimli, Son of Gloin, shouted.  
  
She dove from her chosen spot, and perched herself upon a boulder more than five feet from the ground. The orcs, being dull brained, could not easily fight her there, and many did not dare try to climb up. She used her keen, elf eye-sight, and scanned the battle field to spot her comrads.  
  
Gimli was before her, beating off orcs like bugs on a corpse. She spotted Aragorn slicing through the group of orcs with his sword, and Gandalf using his magick against the beasts. Legolas was on a boulder like her own, aiming his bow and hitting the orcs with accuracy. She saw that he did not know that orcs were climbing up the back of the boulder. She jumped from her spot and ran forward, cutting through the orcs to get to Legolas.  
  
"You must watch your back, Master Elf!" She shouted at him as she beheaded another orc coming up behind his back.  
  
Legolas aimed at her, yet the arrow went directly behind her, "And you yours, Mistress Elf!"  
  
They shared a gaze of love, and then they were focused on the battle.  
  
  
  
"Atlast you have come to face me. I have not seen you since you deprived me of my prey." A voice hissed.  
  
"That prey was not yours for the taking." The Soul Giver replied.  
  
"The she-elf was as mine as the others I have hunted and killed." The Soul Taker yelled.  
  
"She is my heir, fool!" The Soul Giver shouted with more rage now.  
  
"She does not know her future, does she?" The Soul Taker grinned maliciously.  
  
"No. And she will never know, because I will not fall to your hand." The Soul Giver replied.  
  
"You have read the prochecies. You know what is going to happen! You cannot deny it!" The Soul Taker spoke of the Prophecy of the Realm of Soul's.  
  
Only the two of them had ever seen it. Though the Soul Giver had been around forever, the Soul Taker had not. Out of rage and jealousy, the Soul Taker named himself that after he gained power to the Realm of the Soul's. And he knew that the Soul Giver could fall. Fall into the darkest spots of the Realm of the Soul's, and never be a threat to his plans again.  
  
"I WILL NOT FALL!" The Soul Giver shouted, and the Soul Taker lunged forward.  
  
  
  
There is a Giver, and there is a Taker.  
  
Two they are, Yet seperate all the same.  
  
One will give the gift of Light, and save the Soul's.  
  
One shall bare the Darkness, and be a Thief of Life.  
  
Two unto One will hit stones of end, and  
  
Their swords met and the sound rang out through the battlefield. All the orcs lay slain in a mass of blood, and the clouds above the Land of Mordor rumbled, and the rain fell hard. Lightning lashed out across the sky, and the four comrads on the field stared at the battle on a tall cliff above them.  
  
"They fight..." Aragorn whispered.  
  
Irisaylia heard a voice in her head, and she did not know what it was saying, or who it was. It spoke an Elvish language that was long forgotten.  
  
"Look, at the entrance of Mordor!" Legolas pointed.  
  
A group of men were entering, and Irisaylia at once recognized Janthir.  
  
"Elf-Hunter's!" She cried out.  
  
"We will deal with them later, Irisaylia, they are held off by the power of the Taker and Giver." Gandalf whispered.  
  
They all once again turned their attention to the battle above them. The battle the Soul Giver was losing.  
  
  
  
"You said that you would not fall, Giver!" The Soul Taker hissed as he slashed the Soul Giver across the arm.  
  
"I will not. You will see." The Soul Giver growled.  
  
At that moment the Soul Taker pierced his heart with his sword.  
  
"You will." The Soul Taker hissed.  
  
Irisaylia's scream echoed throughout the Land of Mordor, and the Soul Giver stepped back.  
  
"I may fall here, but my kin will not fall." The Soul Giver whispered, and then, he was ashes.  
  
"No!" Irisaylia was screaming at the bottom of the cliff.  
  
And the rain poured harder onto them, and even Gandalf wore a look of defeat. And then, like a sign of hope, something began to float downwards towards the four. It was the Soul Giver's cloak. It fell as if it were as light as a feather, but when it landed, the Red Dragon was facing up, and the Sword of the Soul Giver lay on it.  
  
One by one, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas turned towards Irisaylia.  
  
'Follow your heart.' Whispered a voice in her mind.  
  
She bent down, and grasped the hilt of the sword, slowly sliding into the scabbard on her side. She pulled the cloak over her back, and stood tall. Her three friends gazed at her. Her hair was shimmering, and turned an ebony color. Her skin paled immensley, and she looked that of a crow.  
  
Gandalf kneeled slowly, and whispered, "The Soul Giver has once again risen."  
  
***** 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Together, Yet Seperate

Title: Soul Taker  
  
Author: Keladieea  
  
Summary: There is a taker, and there is a giver. One fierce and dangerous, feasting off the souls of elves, gaining strength, to ultimately become the end of all Middle-Earth. This One is the Soul Taker.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR, but I own my little world and its characters  
  
Read and Review please!  
Soul Taker  
Chapter Twelve: Together Yet Separate  
  
Aragorn, and Gimli fell to their knees before Irisaylia, in her true body at last. Legolas stared at her quietly, letting these knew facts sink in, and then he too got to his knees in front of his bride-to-be.  
  
Irisaylia looked up, and saw the Soul Taker standing near the edge of the cliff. A gust of wind whipped by them, and her eyes locked with his. He was silently beckoning her into a battle. Irisaylia felt like it was a call to step into death. She felt as if she had no control over her body, and began moving forward. Soon, she was on top of the cliff, and saw that her three companions were watching from below.  
  
"I did not know that the Soul Giver had an heir." The Soul Taker said in a raspy voice.  
  
"Nor I." Irisaylia confessed.  
  
"Hmmm." The Soul Taker grinned maliciously, and Irisaylia realized that informing him of that was a mistake on her part.  
  
He suddenly lunged at her and she brought her sword up to meet his just in time. She gritted her teeth, and kicked him swiftly in the chest, causing him to back away. He let out a grunt, and charged her once again. She once again blocked his assault, and swung her leg around to bring him to his knees.  
  
Silently, the Soul Taker rose. The black voids that made up his eyes settled on Irisaylia, and he gave a toothy smile to her. His teeth with sharpened stakes of white.  
  
"Irisaylia, this is not over. I may not have battled you strongly now, but I will be back. Back for your soul." The Soul Taker hissed, and in a poof he was gone.  
  
Irisaylia let out a breath, she knew she would not have won that battle. She needed to explore her powers before she would be able to defeat the Soul Taker.  
  
It was then that she noticed that the Elf-Hunter's were attacking. Janthir was fighting with Legolas, along with two other men. Amazingly enough, Legolas held them at bay while Gandalf, Aragorn, and Gimli fought the others.  
  
Irisaylia swept down from the cliff in a breeze of black cloak. She lept from the lower edges of the cliff and landed beside Legolas. She hastily drew her sword from its scabbard on her hip, and cut down on one of the men fighting against Legolas.  
  
"We meet again Janthir." She hissed.  
  
"Who are you?" Janthir did not recognize her in her new body.  
  
"Irisaylia Stargaze of Mirkwood." Irisaylia replied in a low tone.  
  
"Aylia!" Legolas shouted, for she had not seen another man's attack.  
  
She turned and the man's sword caught her shoulder. She let out a scream and reared back as the man went in for another hit.  
  
"Fall back men!" Came Janthir's cry and the men fighting turned and ran from the four companions.  
  
"My lady..." Gandalf approached Irisaylia quietly, "Would you like me to tend to that wound?"  
  
"I'll be fine." Irisaylia replied, and she turned away to stare out across the ash that riddled Mordor.  
  
It was then that Legolas knew what she was going to do. As the dark clouds moved swiftly above them and the wind blew fiercely, he felt everything she felt. He breathed in the air she breathed.  
  
"You're leaving. Are you not?" Legolas said to her turned back.  
  
It was when she turned, and he saw the pain in her beautiful eyes, that he knew he would never see her again.  
  
"We will always be together." Irisaylia whispered.  
  
"Together. Yet separate." Legolas turned away from her then.  
  
When he turned back, she was gone. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The Whisper's of Lost ...

Title: Soul Taker  
  
Author: Keladieea  
  
Summary: There is a taker, and there is a giver. One fierce and dangerous, feasting off the souls of elves, gaining strength, to ultimately become the end of all Middle-Earth. This One is the Soul Taker.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR, but I own my little world and its characters  
  
Read and Review please!  
Soul Taker  
Chapter Thirteen: The Whisper's of Lost Light  
  
For long months, Legolas had waited in Mirkwood for news of the Soul Taker.and of the Soul Giver. It was in the spring that new life sprung from the ground and the woods were a safe place for elves once more. It was in these spring days that Thranduil and Legolas received word of the Soul Taker and Soul Giver.  
  
"Hail King Thranduil." A messenger bowed before Thranduil and Legolas, who sat in the thrones of the royal court.  
  
Thranduil bowed his head lightly, and the messenger straightened back to his normal height.  
  
"What news do you bring?" Thranduil asked the young boy.  
  
"News of the Soul Taker." The messenger replied.  
  
"Who does this news come from?" Thranduil leaned forward in his throne.  
  
"Lord Elrond of Rivendell." The messenger answered.  
  
"What news of the Soul Taker?" Thranduil eyed the boy.  
  
"The Soul Taker has been defeated, milord." The messenger had a look of glee in his eyes.  
  
"What of the Soul Giver?" Legolas asked eagerly, caring not for the Soul Taker, but for his Irisaylia.  
  
"We bring terrible tidings as well, your Highness," The messenger bowed his head, "The Soul Giver is dead."  
  
Those words were enough to shut Legolas down and make him never move again.  
  
"Legolas." Thranduil put a hand on his shoulder, "Would you like to leave the court?"  
  
"Yes father." Legolas stood, and retreated at a full run from the court.  
  
Legolas found himself at the lake where he and Irisaylia would often run away to.  
  
"Irisaylia." He let out a cry and tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
Everything around him smelled of fresh pine and flowers. It was in these smells that he could picture Irisaylia, before the world around them had turned black.  
  
She had been so beautiful, and innocent. Her laughter had lit up his life, and they were to have a precious forever together, but it all had been ruined by an ancient evil. All coming to her, as she was the descendent of the only force strong enough to take down that evil.  
  
She of beauty and of grace,  
  
Innocent with life,  
  
Poisoned with dark,  
  
She falls forever,  
  
In a realm of Souls,  
  
Where shadows take all,  
  
Stolen from her,  
  
Was a promising forever,  
  
But now forever  
  
Will she fall,  
  
In a realm of Souls,  
  
Where shadows take all  
Legolas listened as the elves of Mirkwood song of a lost light. His lost light. He could feel the grief moving slowly up his body, starting at his toes.  
  
"Legolas, my son, she would not want you to give in to grief." Thranduil sounded behind her.  
  
"I know, father." He looked out at the lake, and smiled. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: In The Wind We Lay Our...

Title: Soul Taker  
  
Author: Keladieea  
  
Summary: There is a taker, and there is a giver. One fierce and dangerous, feasting off the souls of elves, gaining strength, to ultimately become the end of all Middle-Earth. This One is the Soul Taker.  
  
Author's Note: This is an AU. The Fellowship was never formed, and the ring was destroyed after Islidor destroyed Sauron.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR, but I own my little world and its characters  
  
Read and Review please!  
Soul Taker  
Chapter Fourteen: In the Wind We Lay Our Trust  
"Legolas!" Came an almost childlike cry.  
  
"Animayla, must you scream?" Legolas smiled at her.  
  
"That I must." Animayla, tall and beautiful, wrapped her arms around him in a hug.  
  
"I have missed you." He whispered and laid his head on her shoulder.  
  
"And I have missed you as well." Animayla ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"How have you been? Busy with my father in the royal court?" Legolas winked at her as they pulled apart.  
  
"Yes. Tending to the business that this kingdom demands." Animayla led him down the halls.  
  
"The palace has changed." Legolas glanced about.  
  
"You have been gone long years." Animayla became quickly silent.  
  
"I am sorry." Legolas smiled, and kissed her forehead.  
  
"All has been forgiven." Animayla opened the door to his room, "We dared not change your room, however."  
  
"And for that I thank you." Legolas looked around his room.  
  
He eyes fell upon a green dress that lay at the foot of his bed. The green dress belonged to Irisaylia.  
  
"We did not touch her things, either." Animayla whispered behind him.  
  
"In the years, I had forgotten. I did not want to, but alas, I had to." Legolas moved forward, "She has not come to my dreams, nor has she tortured my mind in the last few years."  
  
"You are moving on." Animayla placed a hand on his shoulders, "But are you ready to love again?"  
  
He turned towards her, "What are you asking, Animayla?" "For the last twenty or so years I have waited for you, Legolas. I have waited for you to come riding up on a stallion. I have waited for you to take me into your arms, and tell me that you love me. Long years have I waited for you to forget my aunt." Animayla trembled.  
  
"Animayla." Legolas leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Long years you will have to wait, for I do not wish to love again."  
  
"Legolas." Her voice was broken.  
  
"You must sleep now, Animayla. Would you like me to accompany you back to your room?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No." She replied shortly, and turned away.  
  
Legolas watched her leave, regret for hurting her filling him. After his door was shut, he ventured onto the balcony.  
  
He pulled a rose from his pocket, it was what he had been seeking all those years.  
  
He had left Mirkwood shortly after learning of Irisaylia's death, in search of where she had died. He found it, with the help of Aragorn, and in the very spot she had been killed was a rose. A single rose. He had plucked the rose from her grave site, and kept it in his pocket.  
  
After Aragorn had left for Gondor, Legolas did not want to return to Mirkwood. It was to soon. So he became a drifter. But all his drifting eventually led him home, to where he belonged.  
  
"I will never be able to let go, but I will live on." Legolas whispered, and lifted the rose into the air.  
  
He let it go, and its petals spread through the wind like wildfire. He laid his trust in the wind to bring him hope.  
  
Morning came to soon, and Legolas was reluctant to join his father and Animayla for breakfast.  
  
"It is good to see your face again, my son." Thranduil greeted him like he had never left.  
  
Animayla, however, did not bid him a good morning. She did not even look in his direction while breakfast was served. "Father, I want to plant roses in our garden. I want roses to be everywhere." Legolas told his father as they ate.  
  
"And why is that?" Thranduil raised an eyebrow.  
  
"They remind me of Irisaylia." Legolas said quietly.  
  
Animayla let out a 'Humph' and threw her napkin onto the table.  
  
"Good day, your Highness." She addressed Thranduil and left the room, her velvet red dress swooshing behind her.  
  
"I am sorry ada, but I must follow." Legolas stood and quickly followed Animayla.  
  
Legolas found Animayla by the lake.  
  
"Are you upset with me, Animayla?" Legolas asked softly and cautiously.  
  
"If you must know.I am indeed upset with you Legolas Greenleaf." Animayla's voice rose.  
  
"It's not very lady like to raise your voice." Legolas replied softly.  
  
"I do not care, Legolas. What say in the matter do you have any way? It's not very manly like to waste away at the mere thought of a long lost love." Animayla growled.  
  
"It is when that long lost love was the only person you ever loved." Legolas said, his voice still even.  
  
"She is dead, Legolas! Irisaylia is never coming back! Why can you not move on?" Animayla turned and screamed at him, "Maybe you are better off without her!"  
  
"Don't you ever say that." Legolas advanced on her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "I love her. I always will."  
  
"Let me go." Animayla demanded.  
  
"You were better as a naïve little child, do you know that? Now that you are a grown woman, you still act like you are young. You still want things your way. It was cute when you were little, but not now." Legolas' eyes burned deep with hatred, "How dare you insult Irisaylia. How dare you call yourself her niece. I will never love you, Animayla. Never."  
  
He released Animayla so suddenly that she cried out.  
  
"Get away from me." He hissed.  
  
Animayla fled back to the palace.  
  
'Probably to tell my father that I hurt her.' Legolas thought bitterly.  
  
It was then that the skies darkened and the booming of drums was heard. And a single rose fell into Legolas' lap.  
  
"You waited." Sounded a voice. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Last Battle

Title: Soul Taker

Author: Keladieea

Summary: There is a taker, and there is a giver. One fierce and dangerous, feasting off the souls of elves, gaining strength, to ultimately become the end of all Middle-Earth. This _One_ is the Soul Taker. 

Author's Note: This is an AU. The Fellowship was never formed, and the ring was destroyed after Islidor destroyed Sauron.

Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR, but I own my little world and its characters

Read and Review please!

**Soul Taker**

****

**Chapter Fifteen: The Last ****Battle******

****

****

            Legolas fixed his gaze on to the rose, and fought heard to keep breathing. It was all a dream, it couldn't be her. It just couldn't be.

            "Legolas…." Her voice was like a beautiful song to his ears. 

            Still he said nothing, for his voice betrayed him. Instead he turned around to meet whoever stood behind him with that rose…her rose. 

            She was there before him. Her ebony hair shined under the light of the sun and her skin was a tabooed cream color, screaming at him that it was forbidden to touch. And all he wanted to do was touch her, love her, and caress her until the end of his days on this cursed Middle-Earth.

            "You are not real." Legolas said softly.

            "I am as real as the sun and the moon. I am as real as you." Irisaylia whispered and her voice, though soft, held a power that almost made him fall to his knees before her.

            "How can this be, Irisaylia?" Legolas sucked in a breath and took a step forward.

            "I traveled far Legolas, through dreams and realms that even the wisest of elves do not know about. I chased the Soul Taker through shadow, and rain, and death." Irisaylia closed her eyes and Legolas thought that she had left the world. 

            Legolas watched her closely. Her hair that had blown with the wind had stilled, yet the wind itself kept blowing. The rise and fall of her chest had ceased and she had paled to look that of the dead. And he knew. She had left Middle-Earth for that moment. She had gone beyond all knowledge and into a realm where Souls of all pasts went. 

            And then, as if she had just been born, Irisaylia gave a great gasp for air and her hair flew past her in a furry with the wind. 

            "You were gone…" Legolas whispered, "I balan a anglon ned le gar bell, im pul thuia ha a nosta ha. The power and magic in thee hold strong, I can breathe it and smell it."

            "Lin meleth an enni gar bell sui eithel. Thy love for me holds strong as well." Happiness was brought into Irisaylia's silver eyes, for before all they held was deep sorrow.

            "It will always hold strong for you." Legolas responded in a whisper and lowered his lips to hers in a long awaited kiss.

            Irisaylia moaned against his touch and held fast to him, afraid that her strength would finally leave her. She had endured much over the long years and all but her strength and purpose had left her. As if her body knew that it was time to end its mission, her knees buckled and she fell against Legolas.

            "You are weak Irisaylia. Your quest has drained you." Legolas said knowingly and lifted her into his arms.

            Through the shadows and darkness that Irisaylia had brought with her arrival, Legolas carried her to his chambers and laid her on his bed. He ran a hand along her cheek, and with the elfin magic the Valar had granted him, he had her asleep within seconds. 

            He sat there, on his bed that was once theirs, and studied her. He was ashamed to know that he had forgotten her scent of pure lilacs. There was only a trace of it left on her, as she smelled of fire and smoke, but it was enough to jar his memory. Long years he had waited to hold her against him, and it was in these years that he was ready to go from this place. He had been ready to leave and travel to his resting place. But now….now Irisaylia was back in his life and all thoughts of leaving the shores of his world were lost. He had his life force back. 

            That was when he noticed it. A scar lay above her eyebrow, its length slightly longer than the eyebrow itself.  Legolas leaned forward and studied it with an intense glare. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand was upon her face and his thumb was tracing the scar with high interest. 

            Legolas let out a gasp as the air in his lungs and his eyesight left him as soon as he had finished tracing the scar. Suddenly he had sight again, but it was neither Irisaylia nor his chambers that he saw. He was flying through what seemed to be a tunnel of flame and shadow. His free fall was straight down and then it was as if he had been thrown into ice cold water. Legolas shuddered as the immense cold overtook his body and mind as his breath made little clouds.

            Then he saw her. She stood on a high ledge and across from her on a ledge of his own was the Soul Taker. He watched them stare intensely at each other and then Irisaylia drew her sword. It gleamed as the fire light hit it and Legolas noticed how it seemed to mold into Irisaylia. The Soul Taker drew his own sword and he cackled, waving his free hand to beg her forward.

            Irisaylia, with the grace that her elfin kindred had granted her, leapt from her ledge and landed on the stone bridge formed down the middle of the flames. The Soul Taker followed in suite and soon they were sword to sword.

            "My kin and I have yet to fall under the prophecy, Mordriell." Irisaylia said clearly.

            Mordriell….that was the Soul Taker's elfin birth name. Legolas was hit with all these things at once and he felt as if his mind was in overdrive. And then he knew. He was to witness the last fight between Taker and Giver. 

            As if on cue, Irisaylia's sword clashed with Mordriell's. Legolas watched in amazement as the two went back and forth on the bridge of stone. A dreadful feeling rose in the pit of his stomach when he realized that Irisaylia was going to fall with the Soul Taker, but this would show him how she had survived after her alleged death. 

            And then it happened. Irisaylia's sword, with all its malevolence and malice, was driven through the Soul Taker's abdomen. Mordriell let out a sharp gasp through clenched teeth and began to fall. To the horror of Legolas and Irisaylia, he did not fall before he could plunge his own sword into the stomach of Irisaylia. She let out a pain-filled scream and fell to her knees, coming to eye level with the Mordriell. Legolas felt his hands clench as they stared at each other. 

            Slowly, with great pain, Irisaylia's hand rose from her side to reach forward, caressing the hooded cheek of Mordriell. Her voice was soft but Legolas could still hear it as she chanted something in a language unknown to him or any of his kin back home. Mordriell winced but his hand rose as well and he allowed it to fall upon Irisaylia's cheek. Legolas could hear and understand his words this time.

            "Darkness will always be apart of you, Giver. You may have destroyed me, but what of those who follow in my wake? What will you do when the shadows and flames bring tremors back to your love's kingdom and the rest of his cursed Middle Earth? I will tell you what will happen Irisaylia." Mordriell sucked in another breath, "One of you will fall. One of you will die and pass on to a place where shadows do not exist. And the one left behind with grieve and slowly disappear, to be remembered only in a whisper among tales told by the fires…"

            Irisaylia closed her eyes and again a murmur rose from her bleeding lips. Mordriell let out a crow like scream and fell forward to lay beside Irisaylia's kneeling form. She allowed one hand to clutch her stomach and the other she placed on the stone walk to steady her body. 

            Legolas knew than that this last image, of the dead Mordriell and the dying Irisaylia, was the vision sent to Galadriel in her forest home. This was what she had seen, but not on the stone walks of the Realm of Souls. She had seen them battle in the meadows of a land far from Mirkwood, Rivendell, and Lothlorien. It was trickery of some sort, probably from the darkness that had wrapped itself around Irisaylia and Mordriell's form like a sheet. It was this dark trick that had clouded Galadriel's vision and made her believe that the battle had taken place in the fields. But where had the rose Legolas had found come from? Roses did not grow freely in the lands that he came upon. 

            Legolas stilled in his hiding place in the shadows. Irisaylia's hand, the one that had been steadying her frame, was in the air, palm outward and fingers separated. Then he heard her start chanting and her voice became louder and louder. The language she screamed out with her bitter-ending strength was not understandable to Legolas again, but somehow he felt her emotions. She was praying to someone, maybe to Valar itself. Suddenly a bright twilight gleamed down into the flaming caves of the Realm of Souls and it covered Irisaylia in a white glow. And then she was gone, the light with her. Legolas sucked in a deep, needed breath.

_All that remained was a single rose._

_*****I am sorry that this chapter took so long to get up, please forgive me. However, I am VERY pleased with the way this turned out. Please review and tell me what you think! As for the ending of this story, it is very near. Only one or two chapters left. Of course, then you can look forward to the sequel which I already have big plans for. **_

            **And I have yet to acquire a beta reader. Please someone help me! ****J**


End file.
